cracked up to be
by iloveyou123
Summary: basically, a place to put all my strange drabbles that are too short and or random to put anywhere else, and where i am free to write in weird formats, or lower caps. disconnected. / third: once, they go swimming. jade/tori.
1. in the sun

cracked up to be

A series of drabbles. Multi-pairings, disconnected. / First: Tori and Cat hold hands and walk around. That's all, pretty much.

* * *

><p><strong>in the sun<strong>

**tori/cat.**

;

_anywhere you are you know _

_the freedom there is dragging you down._

_-_raised by wolves, voxtrot

Tori likes Cat more than she should but it's probably because she's the most interesting person she's ever met. Caterina Valentine laughs at all of her jokes, the stupid ones, the ones that don't make any sense, even the ones that only Tori could understand. It's maybe the way Tori doesn't ever have to explain herself that makes Cat so easy to like. She doesn't have to apologize for being herself, the kind of person she is- how sometimes she just looks at the ground, hands in her pockets. When sometimes she doesn't want to talk, Cat doesn't try to make her, she just sits next to her and it's nice. Tori doesn't mind.

No one else makes her feel that way.

There's Andre, whose touch makes Tori feel like she's just come home, at ease, peaceful, and there's Beck who laughs with her and there's Robbie and Jade who say rude things but don't really mean them. With Cat it's different, completely. It's how they can walk together, wrists touching, without ever needing to say anything at all.

It's getting colder now, in Los Angeles. October weather, and the trees are a little darker in color. Tori's hood is pulled up, over her eyes, and she's watching her shoes leave faint prints on the sidewalk, all over, to show she's been there in the concrete.

"Tori," Cat says. Her voice is high and light, it's like summer- she presses her hand to Tori's shoulder to get her attention.

Cat maybe doesn't know it but she's the most gorgeous person Tori has ever seen. She's not the normal type of pretty, but she's tiny with fragile bones and the stem of her neck is slim and pale, her hair pulled up in a tangled mess. Tori thinks about touching it, reaching over, a lot of times, but she manages to keep stopping herself before she ruins it. What, she doesn't know, but she can't let Cat realize she's completely fixated on her face, her lips, and especially her hair, bright red where the sun falls on it.

It happens in a second, too fast for Tori to breathe- she's about to step out on the street when Cat pulls her back onto the sidewalk. Less than a second and a dark green SUV speeds by, honking loudly, and Cat yells something at it before turning back to Tori.

"Are you okay?" Cat asks. Her eyebrows are drawn together.

"Fine," Tori says, after a pause. "I-"

Tori isn't okay, actually. Far from it. Once, after school, Cat and her went to go get coffee and they spent two hours there, Tori shredding paper napkins with the tips of her fingers and Cat talking about everything and anything, their feet touching under the table. After a while they got kicked out for laughing too much and they'd wandered around outside because it was still light out and Tori had felt like a total freak for remembering this but Cat's shirt had slid up and her skin looked smooth over her hipbone. And she'd smiled up at Tori when they were at her house, _nighty night, tori, see you tomorrow! _ and Tori had been still standing there, outside, five minutes later, feeling completely stupid and creepy with her mouth slightly parted and her heart weighted down in her chest.

No, she's not okay.

"Thanks," Tori says instead. She looks down and Cat's hand is still wrapped around hers.

Maybe it's the cold that makes Tori's thoughts so much more lonely than they usually are. The trees move above them and the light filters through and hits Cat so the color of her eyes, brown and liquid and big are too close, blinking up at her. It makes Tori's chest ache and she has to run to catch up with Cat when she starts yanking Tori after her.

Their hands are still touching when they reach a corner.

"Your hands are cold," Cat mentions, giggling a little. She's looking over her shoulder, eyelashes fluttering.

Tori doesn't know what to say. "I have bad circulation," She throws out, not knowing if Cat even understands that word.

Cat laughs. They should keep walking, Tori still has to memorise the lines for Sikowitz's newest insanity, but instead Cat leans over, up, one hand pressed against Tori's side and kisses her slowly on the mouth. It's over too soon. When Cat pulls away, her breath is warm and she licks her lips.

"You need to be more careful," Cat says, sadness tainting her words, then grinning. "Okay?"

Tori closes her eyes and opens them again. Cat is still there, close, her lower lip puckered out and looking like strawberries.

"Yeah." Tori says. "Won't happen again," and pulls at Cat's hand, taking her forward.

;

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: i have this personal canon that Tori's a lot more sad than she appears. Like, there's a bit of hipster in my Tori. In my head she kind of has some type of depression, not bad, but she has it. And in my head, she has some weird unrealised crush on Cat (while also being in love with Andre).

My canon is so strange.

Anyways, this is just going to be a series of drabbles! Because I write too many short things, and I don't want to clutter up ffnet with them, so a chapter fic with a billion different pairings and gen things seems a good way to put away my random stuff. :)

If you review, you should tell me what pairing you want next! I love taking requests and I have terrible writer's block occasionally. You can prompt me too! :) oh my gosh, prompt me! i'd be so excited.


	2. radar detector

Two: Tori and Robbie ride a scooter to school and try their best not to die.

ahh, special shout out to crissy for her prompt and her love for this couple. if ffnet would let me put less than 3 signs for you i would! :)

* * *

><p><strong>title: <strong>_radar detector_

**prompt:**

**tori/robbie, holding hands**_._

_i know the shape of your hands_

_because i watch them when you talk._

-grey or blue, jaymay_  
><em>

;

They're going to die. Robbie knows they're going to die. It's seven thirty in the morning, Robbie doesn't drink coffee so he's still half asleep and he just knows, deep inside, that they're going to die. There are many ways they could- for example, one, they could skid off that bridge that's coming up and into the river below it. They could hit an innocent passerby and careen into a garbage truck. An SUV could blink and miss them and crash straight into him and Tori.

These things happen. Robbie knows, he watches the news. Plus, driving a tiny motorized scooter with room for basically nothing else (let alone another person) pretty much sets your fate.

Tori does not agree with him, obviously, which is how they ended up in this situation in the first place.

Robbie almost screams when they pass another speedbump- manages to clamp his mouth shut just in time so Tori doesn't hear him. He already seems like enough of a wimp, and doesn't completely want to show it off by screaming like a chick would inevitably do.

His teeth knock together and Tori's arms tighten around his waist. She puts one hand on top of his on the handles, slipping her fingers between the spaces in his own.

"You're not going to fall off, Robbie." She pats Robbie on the knee like he's a stupid child. "We're going to be fine. Trust me."

"I hate speed bumps," He mutters, just to be petty and a little bit rude.

"Well, too bad." Tori informs him, "They're built in. No way of avoiding those ganks."

"You don't even have a helmet on!" Robbie says, huffing a little.

"Do you know how long it takes to ever so slightly curl my hair like this?" She asks.

Robbie rolls his eyes.

They make it in time, and alive, for school. Robbie swears he is never ever giving her a ride again, _not in this lifetime, missy_- but he keeps holding her hand on the way to their lockers, so Tori considers the morning a win and ignores him.

;


	3. you come to mind

you come to mind; jade/tori drabble. tori-pov.

_and when i see you_

_i really see you upside down._

- a lack of color, death cab for cutie

;

once, (just once), they went swimming together in the ocean. it was midnight, or maybe two, she didn't exactly remember- it was hazy and sometimes she thinks she made it up in her head. swimming sounded good at the time, so they drank the rest of the vodka in jade's mom's left-over bottle and said fuck it. maybe it was because they were lightweights or maybe it was because they wanted one night that wasn't about anything in particular, but she still remembers their legs brushing together and the cold water, droplets glittering on jade's skin.

;

she watches jade press her lips to the cigarette, hears the click of the lighter, and then the smooth movement of her mouth to her hands-

tori looks away. out of the corner of her eye she can see jade start to smile, slow.

;

she wonders when she stopped wanting jade's boyfriend and started wanting jade, instead.


End file.
